BurningEmerald
by NerdyJD
Summary: A small collection of Greenflame one-shots that I managed to put together in the last few hours. Some shall be short and sweet, others shall be a little... hotter. Enjoy
1. Hogging

**Dunno what this is but let's go with it? I know it's a bit late but condolences to the people of Nice.**

…

"Lloyd… get out of the bathroom." Kai groaned and leaned against the door of said room. The green ninja had already been occupying the space for over an hour and Kai hated to say it, but he desperately needed to shower after training.

He heard a soft murmur before he got an audible reply, "I'm almost done!" Lloyd shouted from the other side, inciting another frustrated sound from the red ninja.

The wooded barrier was swung open, revealing a very naked and very wet Lloyd Garmadon. His hair was dripping and his face radiated annoyance. "You… don't have any clothes on…" Kai trailed off as he eyed the younger boy. Lloyd didn't answer but made his way to the closet for a change of attire, and hopefully, a towel.

With a flushed faced and a wonderful picture of a naked body, Kai walked into the bathroom to take a much needed cold shower.

When he exited into the shared bedroom he was greeted with a grumpy green ninja sprawled across his bed and reading a comic. Now dressed in something a little comfier than training gear, Kai sprang on to the bed next to the blonde. Unfortunately for him, Lloyd was having none of it and turned his head in defiance.

"Oh come on Lloyd." Kai snaked his hand around the thin waist and pressed himself against Lloyd's side. "You _were_ taking your sweet time." He defended and continued his snuggling in attempted to be forgiven. After silence was his only answer Kai huffed and detached himself from the green clothed boy. Lloyd shuddered at the sudden loss of considerable warmth, Kai was annoying but he made a great heater.

A pale face turned back to face puppy eyes staring up at him, yet Lloyd still managed to keep a straight face. "Are you honestly going to be made because you were hogging the bathroom?" Kai asked quietly, letting the silence fall over them like a heaving blanket. A blanket he was itching to throw off.

"Maybe." Lloyd murmured and turned on his side to better face Kai. And then he smiled.

Kai mimicked the mischievous smirk, "You're and ass." He said, his arm circled around the waist once more.

"Yeah but, you love this ass." Lloyd retorted and shrugged resulting in him being pulled closer. The blonde rested his hands on the fire master's shoulders. Their faces were so close, he could feel the teasing hot breath of Kai on his lips, everything about the boy was so unnaturally hot, even his looks and Lloyd wasn't shy to admit it.

Kai pecked his nose in a playful manner, "That I do Greenie. That I do." Lloyd scowled at the childish nickname but before he could reply, Kai pushed closer and connected them.

His lips were soft, and they tasted of heat if that was even a flavour, but Lloyd knew it was unique to only his flaming hothead. The position was uncomfortable so the brunette turned over, forcing Lloyd to saddle him. Green eyes gazed down at the dorky smirk that graced Kai's lips, he leaned down again and kissed the corner of Kai's mouth before slightly biting his bottom lip. In return, Kai moved his hands down and dipped them under the thin material of the shorts. Lloyd cupped the side of his face with one hand while using the other the slowly trail downwards, all while peppering Kai's checks with soft teasing kisses.

"Excited already?" Lloyd's hands squeezed, causing Kai to let out a soft whimper. He dipped low lapped his tongue over the brunettes ear, sucking and nibbling as he saw fit. Kai chose to bite his lip to supress the embarrassing sounds that threatened to slip out, but even with all Lloyds antics he still managed to have a little fun. Kai's hands tugged at the elastic band around the blonde's underwear just before sliding them off. The shock of cool air made Lloyd gasp and suddenly moan at the friction of Kai moving under him.

The brunette smiled in victory as he reversed their position and attacked Lloyd's neck before moving further down. Kai made sure to keep an agonisingly slow pace as he watched Lloyd whither under him and beg to be satisfied.

The next morning came and the master of fire once again found himself standing in front of the taunting wooden door.

Kai knocked furiously on the door, his annoyance bubbling up rapidly. "Lloyd, don't you dare take ten years in the bathroom again or I swear I'll–"

Before he had time to finish, the door swung open and a hand reached out and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Kai was yanked into the bathroom with the door quickly shut behind him.

And this time, he didn't mind Lloyd hogging the room.

…

 **Did that just happen? Was I about to write a lemon? I don't think I've ever written something so graphic?** _ **Did that seriously just happen?**_ **Holy crap on a cracker!**

 **Anyway… this was short and a greenflame? Yeah, in a perfect universe they'd be a couple. I'll be doing a series, since I can and will ship Kai with anyone I want to and there's nothing anyone can do about it, bleh!**

 **Reviews? Maybe a prompt but I can't promise I'll actually do it. See ya :)**


	2. New

**Prepare for sucky writing. A lot of it.**

…

Lloyd Garmadon sat in history class, bored out of his mind as he barely listened to his teacher drone on about what happened five hundred years ago. Time seemed to be dragging on longer than expected as the green eyed boy let his eyes drift over the other students.

The sir in front had just finished another monotone speech when the door opened widely and in walked his father, the principle, with someone following in. The class seemed to sit up a little straighter as the man stood, arms crossed in a dark suit, in front of the classroom. Lloyd didn't seem too fazed by the figure of authority but he sat up as soon as he caught the face of the boy standing next of his father.

The bright amber eyes searched the classed and gazed over all the new faces, a ghost of a smirk was on his face while he kept his hands respectively behind his back. "Good morning class, I'm so sorry to disturb you history lesson," he glanced to the sir half asleep at his own desk, "but I'll like for you all to meet a new student." He gestured to the boy,

Lloyd's heats skipped a beat when he showed the striking white teeth of a smile, he's eyes narrowed slightly. "Hi, my name's Kai and I look forward to being a part of your class." His voice alone made the blonde boy melt in his seat, and the way his mouth move made his imagination spike with rather interesting ideas.

Mr Garmadon stepped forward again, "I hope you will all make Kai feel welcome." He said and walked out. Kai was left standing alone, waiting for the teacher to comment but when nothing came the brunette simply went to find his own seat.

Lloyd, having felt that he'd just found his next boyfriend, shoved all the books off the desk beside him. "Hey!" The ginger, Jay, said and reached down to pick up the fallen papers. Lloyd shooed him away but kept his eyes on Kai as he made his way further to the back of the class. "Asshole." Jay muttered and took a seat next to Cole.

Kai spotted the open desk next to Lloyd and looked to the blonde boy, asking permission to take the desk. Lloyd smiled and turned his head down when he felt a blush blooming across his cheeks.

After the lesson was almost over Kai decided to speak up, "I saw you push that boy's books away." He stated, "Why did you do that?" he then asked while looking over.

Lloyd could feel his face burning with embarrassment and shame at the question, he hung his head and tried to formulate a response without looking like a complete fool. "Well, I kinda wanted you to sit next to me…" his voice quieted down and he refused to make eye-contact.

"So you shoved someone's stuff away, quiet rudely I might add, all so that the new kid would sit next to you."

Lloyd turned to face the window, "Freakishly hot new kid." he mumbled soft enough not to be heard. "Yes I did." Lloyd said in a much clearer pitch, "I know I'm an idiot, you don't have to tell me." He busied himself with making notes of the already summarised notes on the board.

"I don't think you're an idiot. Actually, I'm flattered." It was Kai's turned to go red as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "But maybe next time you could just ask the other person to move." With a surprised face but a smile, Lloyd agreed and the two carried on ignoring history class together until the bell rang.

"You know, you came to school pretty late." Lloyd commented as he walked through the crowded passages with Kai. They were on their way to the door, to freedom.

"Well, funny thing is that I overslept." The blonde turned to face him.

"For five hours?" he asked, a little unconvinced by Kai's flimsy excuse. The brunette nodded sheepishly and they continued on their way.

Lloyd stopped walking as soon as they'd reached the gate, "So I, uh, wanted to ask if you were busy tomorrow afternoon?" he stared down at his sneakers, the new feeling of nervousness too overwhelming.

Kai smiled, "I'll make some time. Why?" Lloyd shot a quick glance at the shining amber staring at him, Kai looked smug. The blonde really wanted to wipe the smile off his face.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe I could show you around town ya know. Familiarise you with the place." He said and rubbed the side of his arms, still looking down at the seemingly unimportant sidewalk. Kai's smirk turned to a genuine smile before he replied.

"Sure. I'd like that, thanks." Lloyd took his chances and peeked up to catch a glimpse of the smile before Kai was called by his dad. "It's a date then." He smiled at the slightly shorter boy before rushing off to his dad's car and waving goodbye. Lloyd watched as Kai drove off until the red shin of the vehicle could no longer be seen.

"It's a date."

…

 **Well, this was unbelievably cheesy, wow. High school? 'It's a date'? New student? Could I get any lamer? I could, I'm telling you I could. And I finished this just as I heard the terrible news that Crystal Vampire 678 is leaving. I am so sad :(**

 **Anyway, I'm staying up all night writing so ideas? Maybe? I'll let you think about it, see ya!**


	3. Anniversary

**Warning. Not for persons under the age of thirteen.**

…

It was morning. And not just any morning, this was special. Not just because Cole was cooking but because it was the anniversary of Ninjago's most beloved couple who's been together for a year now. Let's see if you can guess, no it's not Jay and Cole or Zane and PIXAL and its not even Misako and her two boyfriends. You got it? Yes! Its Lloyd and Kai, fire and energy, emerald and amber, Greenie and Hothead, the list goes on. So let's follow these two madly in love people on their most romantic day…

"For fucks sake Lloyd, get your ass out of the shower or we're both gonna be late." Loud hammering sounded through the upper floor of the Bounty. The rest of the team was downstairs attempting to survive another one of Cole's culinary experiments.

Like every morning the bathroom door swung open to reveal another pissed off, naked Lloyd and shut behind another annoyed Kai. The blonde towelled his hair and got dressed before his brunette boyfriend emerged from the bathroom, steam filling into the room. Kai had a towel wrapped around his waist and a toothbrush in his mouth as he hurried to get his clothes out.

"You do realise that you're the one running late, right?" Lloyd asked as he stood by the door ready to go downstairs and suffer breakfast.

Kai paused and looked up to face the annoyed look of the significant other, "I wouldn't be the one running late if I didn't have to stand outside the fucking door for an hour." He retorted, toothbrush still hanging off the side of his mouth.

Lloyd scoffed and rolled his eyes before going down to the rest of the group.

Kai came down a few minutes later, dressed in a shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a tie which was way too skew to be classy. Luckily Lloyd fixed him, muttering curses the entire time to further poke his hot-headed bear.

"So, Jay, lay it on me." Cole said in all seriousness, "How is my food." Jay swallowed the last of the unnaturally hard lump, dabbing his head as perspiration dotted his skin.

He looked up at his boyfriend and saw the pleading green eyes, hopeful even. Now honestly people, how can Jay tell that lil ol' teddy bear that he's a bad cook? "Your food was terrible Cole, I almost died."

His face dropped and the black ninja threw a cloth in Jay's face before storming out. "You are the biggest idiot I have ever met, Jay Walker." Zane remarked and shooed him off to apologise.

Lloyd and Kai left after laughing at the unfortunate ginger, on their way to brunch at a little restaurant. The silence that draped between them was a bit more than uncomfortable, causing Lloyd to shift in his seat frequently. Kai tightened his grip on the steering wheel from time to time to avoid saying something to cause further tension.

It took sitting down in the bright morning sunrise to say a word to one another. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." Kai apologised and nudged the fork from side to side, his eyes barely keeping contact. Lloyd was no better.

"I'm sorry I took so long in the shower." Lloyd said and fiddled with his hands under the table, out of sight.

He only stopped when a hand rested on his, separating his fingers. The smile after was more than welcoming, "Happy one year anniversary." Kai said in a softer voice. There's that sweetness we've been missing folks. Lloyd returned the smile and squeezed the hand.

Soon, a waiter came to take their order and the rest of the afternoon was spent talking and laughing like two friends who hadn't seen each other in years.

By late afternoon the two ninja were walking through busy areas in the city. The two were hand in hand as the navigated through the tall buildings, taking a few pictures when opportunity presented itself.

"Hey Kai." Lloyd asked as he leaned against his living heater, "I think we should head back home." Kai looked down, puzzled.

"Don't you want to spend a night out on the town?" he asked, already thinking of bars or clubs they could possibly visit later. The blonde shook his head and rested it back on the other's shoulder.

"Not really, I'm tired." Kai nodded.

"Okay, let's go." The brunette was a little disappointed but not surprised. Lloyd had spent the entire previous day training with Sensei just so that he could spend today with Kai.

The couple made their way back to the Bounty to find Zane sitting on the couch and reading a book, Jay and Cole were nowhere to be seen so they were assumed to be out on a date or something. Lloyd was the first to head upstairs to their room while Kai opted eat something first. Cole wouldn't notice if he took a small slice of his cake, right? Right.

The master of fire made his way to his room, cake in one hand and a tin of cream in the other. When he finally managed to get the room door open–turns out butt cheeks are very useful–he found the room almost pitch black, only a dull light next to the bed. "Lloyd?" he asked and lifted the cake up to his mouth to take a bite.

No answer came. Instead, the plate and can was taken from his hands and he was pushed up against the now closed door. A hand immediately dived into his pants and began massaging and making an unexpected groan slip out of Kai's mouth. His mouth was pressed against that of another, they were soft and gentle as they licked his bottom lip and soon after explored his mouth.

"Did you plan on sharing?" Soft, husky and deep, the voice echoed through Kai's dizzy mind. Another squeeze. Another moan. "Answer me." It sang.

"Ah – of course." Kai answered quickly and the pressure was slowly eased off until his shoulders sagged and he could breathe properly.

But only for a little while.

The mouth pressed against his own again, and this time the arms circled up around his neck while the fingers massaged Kai's scalp. Kai took the chance and lifted the person off the ground before walking over and laying them on the bed. "Just because you're a ninja doesn't mean you're the leader." Kai purred before sucking on his ear and moving down to his neck.

"Technically it does, I _am_ the green ninja." Kai held both his hands above his head and continued to suck and nibble on the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Then…" he released the arms only to lift Lloyd's shirt up,

"Please…" He started kissing and sucking along his collarbone.

"Oh Chosen One…" his kisses began trailing further down, Lloyd's fingers laced themselves in the brown hair as he stared in anticipation.

"Lead…me…" Kai exhaled on the hard bump his mouth had landed on, he made sure to make a show out of kissing it. Lloyd whimpered and pressed down on Kai's head as his legs fell open.

"F-fuck, Kai…" I groaned out and watched as the brunette played with the button of his pants.

Amber eyes looked up innocently, "Yes?" Lloyd's breath was laboured and his eyes were hazy with the high of being teased.

"Fuck me."

…

 **Hehehe…**

 **Reviews?**


	4. Cheater

**My enemy or my secret?**

…

Kai sat in the dark shadows of the cave, eyeing the fire as thoughts of Lloyd's wellbeing plagued his mind. His sword was discarded at the entrance, the silver glimmer reflecting the setting sun. His aeroblade was still by his side though, just in case…

The swirling symbol on his arm started glowing, he glanced down at it, scoffing as soon as the green dragon entered through the mouth of the cave. Only, it wasn't the green ninja on its back, not the real one anyway. The boy dropped off the back, making the beast disappear with a burst of green mist, and walked over to where Kai idly sat and waited. He took a seat next to the red ninja and brushed the black hair out of his eyes.

"Are you planning to mop around here all day?" he asked while his hand reached for the glowing mark. Kai flinched at the contact but didn't move away. He stared at the pale hand, watching as it lifted his arm and traced its fingers along the thick green line.

"Get out of Lloyd's body." Kai all but growled out at the possessed boy.

He shook his head at the impatient ninja, "Don't you like this body? I thought I'd keep it on, just for the fun of it." he said and set the arm down before turning away and looking straight ahead.

"I want you out of his body Morro, that's the only reason I'm here. Now hold up your end of the deal." The red ninja turned with narrowed eyes to look at the possessed version of Lloyd. It broke his heart to see the green ninja this way, so he made a deal with the enemy to free the blonde boy from his misery even if it was only for a little while.

Morro found it fun to toy with the red ninja's feelings, sometimes prancing around in Lloyd's body or putting it in life-threatening situations. He'd sometimes mimic Lloyd and laugh his ass off when he got any sort of reaction out of Kai. The brunette found it highly annoying and just barely restrained himself from lashing out at the evil ghost.

One night while Kai and Morro were sitting adjacent around the fire, the ghost filled the silence for once. Lloyd was chained and unconscious, left further at the back of the cave. "Why do you hate me?" his voice was softer than most times when Kai had heard the vengeful ghost speak.

He looked up confused, "What do you mean 'why'? You stole Lloyd's body and you're using me as your personal play thing." He spat, the flames flickering and making the shadows dance on the cave walls.

Morro let a quiet laugh escape his lips before he replied. He'd rather not anger the fire ninja more than he already had, it was nice having some company aside from the other cursed souls that he'd summoned. "That's only because I'm jealous. Ever heard that saying, jealousy makes you nasty?" he's darker green eyes looked up at Kai's and was met with burning, wordless venom. He laughed again, softer, "Never mind." He murmured and poked the fire.

Kai's glare softened. Slightly. "Sensei told us about you wanting to be the green ninja, how you ran away. He really cared for you, and he wasn't exactly overjoyed when he found out you were banished to the cursed realm." He pulled at his sleeve having nothing else to do except stare at the fire and Morro's transparent body. "He sent us to stop you and rescue Lloyd but… I know he wants you back." His finger's grazed over the darkened green mark on his arm.

The ghost flinched, it almost went unnoticed but Kai had been watching his movements, trying to figure this complicated ninja out. "Why would he want me back?" Morro asked, mostly to himself. "I was such an idiot." He shook his head and smiled, a sad and regretful smile. "I was so focused on trying to prove myself that I hardly live my life like a normal person. Too busy training or looking for that stupid tomb… I didn't even have a friend." The last part was barely heard before the room fell into the same silence again, Morro lost in his own thoughts as he mindlessly poked the fire.

Kai looked to the back of the cave, looking to catch a glimpse of Lloyd but it was too dark and no sound came. He then turned his attention to the ghost sitting in front of him, shoulders sagged and hair failing over his face.

The fire suddenly died out, sucked in on itself and left the cave in complete darkness aside from the eerie green glow coming from Morro. "What are you doing?" the ghost asked and looked to the red ninja, stick held tightly in his grip. Kai looked around the room before going on his knees and crawling over the scorched wood of where the fire used to be. Morro raised an eyebrow as well as a hand when he saw the slowly approaching boy.

As soon as Kai was in front of the ghost he hesitantly reached out and lowered the defensive hand of the other. "Just, hold still and try not to kill me, okay?" Kai said and looked up at the confused greens, waiting for a sign of agreement. Morro nodded and relaxed himself.

The red ninja breathed out placed his hand on Morro's shoulder, hoping that the ghost would solidify at his touch, he did. He placed his other hand on the sandy ground beneath them and leaned forward a little. "What are you doing?" Morro asked, eye's going a little wide.

"Just hold still." Kai whispered softly.

His face was inches from the ghosts, and his eyes were locked with confused and curious forests. He could almost see the younger, innocent child from his past. Yearning to be accepted and needed, and the burning hate that hid just behind that, the jealousy and cold vengeance. Morro's hand lifted to rest on Kai's waist lightly, making the red ninja blush. The tint of pink covered his tanned skin, traveling up to his ears.

Amber eyes quickly glanced at Morro's mouth before looking back up. The air seemed to freeze around them, it only made the task of breathing all that much harder for Kai. For the first time, Kai found himself flustered at being so close to someone else's face.

His fingers tightened around the ghost's shoulder, Morro's hand aided in holding him steady as he leaned further forward. He glanced down at the green lips, his breath hitching as his own lips phased through them the first time. It felt like trying to move through misty air, there was some resistance, just not enough to hold you back.

Kai looked back up at Morro with almost pleading eyes. It was the master of wind who moved next. He gently brushed his solid lips over Kai's and made the ninja further tighten the grip on his shoulder.

Kai's mouth was slightly parted, his heart hammering in his throat, as he hesitantly gazed up at Morro and saw the widened green orbs searching his.

And with a small tilt of the head, Kai connected his lips to Morro's.

The red ninja felt like his breath was being stolen from him, which it probably was, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. His eyelids dropped close as he leaned fully on Morro and brought his hand from the shoulder up to his neck.

He didn't breathe, or move, his mind was too hazy to focus on anything besides the feel of cold lips on his own. Morro circled his other hand around Kai's torso, causing the ninja in inhale sharply. They stayed like that, Kai was lightheaded from riding the high for so long and he felt as if he was floating. It was a dark, soft, heavenly warm feeling.

They pulled away. Kai inhaled deeply when oxygen was finally given back to him and he opened his eyes to see Morro looking back at him with those dark emeralds. Their faces were still very close and the ghost could feel every breath of hot air from Kai as the ninja tried to breathe normally again. Morro had been so lost in the kiss that he hadn't realised he'd been emptying Kai's lungs of air, an unfortunate but sometimes helpful defence mechanism.

"Why… why did you do that?" the ghost whispered, curiosity flooding his expression. Kai bit his lip, savouring the taste that still rested on them.

"I don't know." No reason presented itself, he just did. Morro's mouth stretched up in a grin and he laughed at the ninja. Kai couldn't help but join him as returned to sitting in front of Morro.

…

 **This is still greenflame right? Right?! Because Kai was in a relationship with Lloyd, that's why he made the deal with Morro, only it turned out he got more out of the deal than he expected.**

 **This was AWESOME to write, I poured my heart and soul out into that kiss. I was so sad because I'd just read an unhappy ending fanfic before I typed this out XD I guess I just like a cheating Kai.**

 **BAD KAI! You don't cheat on Lloyd again!**


	5. Killer

_**This is my English reflective essay :) we were given the word**_ **FIRE** _ **and the first thing I thought of was Kai. But then I thought, what the hell, let's just go all the way. And it manifested into this dark ball of greenflame (You can hardly see it) but my ma'am says it's good so yay. We had a word count of 250-300 so please bear with me, this is super short.**_

…

My head tilted in interest as I stared at her tear-stained face. So pretty. I pressed a bit harder, she whimpered. I smiled and dragged, she sobbed. I froze and she cried.

Bad girl

My face scrunched up in confusion, why does no one ever listen? "I'm sorry!" Sorry? No, you're not. I pressed, she cried. I dragged, she died.

Sure, a smile probably wasn't necessary, but then that shouldn't have been so satisfying. The hot adrenaline, pumping like burning acid through my veins, is not something easily forgotten. All I ask is that they be quiet enough for me to listen to the pulsing fire dripping from them, is that too hard?

I stand up and sneer at the body. Clearly too much to ask.

The next one was a boy. Smart, seductive, cunning. Executer, like me. The sharp edge meets his lip, and he smirks. "What have women ever done to you?" I scoff and look away. "Nothing." He answers for me. Brave.

My hands hold his tied ones while I lean closer and smell the metallic stench of liquid fire, still red, still burning. I lick my lips. He laughs, "You're just a little spark."

I pull away surprised, but interested in his bravado – or idiocy. His eyes are amber, scorched by long dead fires and diminished burning passion. His face holds no regret for the victims at the bottom of the lake, sociopath? The tanned skin is hot, burning to the touch and I almost pull away.

"And you're my fire?" I ask, curiosity sizzling up. He smirks, and I see the face of the devil himself.

…

 _ **Hmm, I thought my words were a bit more than that. Oh well. Hope ya liked it, and see; there was a little bit of Greenflame in there. Even my friends noticed.**_

 _ **Warning; slight homophobia ahead**_

…

"You think I'm just going to let you go without having a little fun." I tilt my head and toy with the restraints around his wrists while staring in those dark amber eyes.

He shrugs as if he didn't care, "Maybe. You always did like to waste time, never cleaning up, and always leaving a trail." He inched his face closer to him with every word.

I cut his arm and he flinched but didn't draw back. The smell of his blood was intoxicating and it was driving me mad. He smirked and I could tell he enjoyed my vulnerability, he knew I'd let him go soon.

I slowly lifted my blade up to his neck and pressed, not breaking the soft skin just yet, but feeling the gentle thumping of his heart. I licked my lips again, my throat suddenly feeling painfully dry, and with a steady movement of my hand I cut a thin line. Blood began beading up from the bottom of his ear to his Adams apple.

I looked up at him, he was watching me but didn't say a word. My mind entertained the thought of him staying here forever but it quickly vanished when I got another whiff the metallic flow. A drop slid down and soaked into his shirt, I eyed it and leaned in a little closer. I closed my eyes and breathed in the hot, fiery smell my mind got high on.

Than is, until I was not so gently pushed away and slammed onto the ground. My head hit the concrete floor with a loud thud and when I blinked all I could see was black splotches clouding my vision. When the fuzziness cleared I could feel hands pressed against my wrists and holding them above my head, my first thought was how he got out of his restraints. I blinked a few more times and stared up at the wide grin of white teeth and fiery amber eyes above me.

He pressed his knee against my groin and sparks of pain fizzled through my body. I clenched my teeth and turned my head, already feeling my cheeks turning red.

"So, the little fag thinks he can play around." He pressed harder and I gasped for air while I attempted to push him away but all my shoving failed. He leaned down onto my exposed neck, "Say you're sorry." He whispered and moved away from my face. I shook my head, too stubborn for my own good.

He laughed and looked around the room before settling on me. He leaned back down, "Say you're sorry." With every word he uttered, his knee pushed further down. I struggled for breath and arched my back, hoping to move out from under him. Biting my lip and clenching my eyes closed, I tryed to block out the agonising pain burning in my body.

After a few moments of torture he eased off and sat still in front of me while I carefully sat up and examined my damaged goods.

He smirked, "You're pretty tough. Quiet but tough, I can respect that." I raised an eyebrow at him. He was _not_ amusing me. "So, what do you say little spark? Wanna make a fire?" he reached out his hand and I eyed it with as much trust as a dog would give a cat.

But his smirk held promise, I'm sure after we share a mass murder together we'll get along just fine. Maybe I'll even learn a few new things, I think he specialises in torture.

I took his hand in my own and the same devilish smirk graced his lips, "I can't wait."

…

 _ **Woohoo, extra part for you there, more of the greenflame too. I hope I didn't make Kai too mean and just so you all know, this is from Lloyd's POV.**_

 _ **A bit of background on this story line, Kai and Lloyd are from a different type of people (They're still humans) that enjoy killing. Each of them 'specialise' in something different. Like I mentioned with Kai – torture and Lloyd's still learning that's why Kai said he's messy and kinda young and new to this. That would be a cool story idea though, instead of elemental abilities they have killing abilities. Hmm, I'll procrastinate.**_

 _ **Bye Bye !**_


	6. Djinn

**Djinn**

 **It's been a while since I've done a one-shot this long… this is inspired by "** _ **Dashed**_ **" by Gwynn Marssen, written for the** _Love is an Open Road 2015 M/M Romance series_ **on Goodreads. It's highly recommended, you'll love its slow build and hot romance scenes. Also slightly Mass Effect inspired as I realised later on.**

…

Lloyd walked through the forest, exploring while his team did the same. They'd split up to cover more ground, searching for the tomb of the long lost First Spinjitzu Master. He'd heard legends about it, stories that people claimed to have made up. But Lloyd knew it was true. Some of it at the very least.

He pushed aside another shrub of green before his foot caught on a root and he tripped. Only, it wasn't a root, the glittering metal made that much clear, but it was covered in dirt. The blonde leaned forward and tugged at the shining handle that appeared to be sticking out, it was covered in black soil from the volcano nearby. After doing a quick examination of the object, Lloyd pulled out a small brush and began dusting the surface off. It revealed a tall, red lamp. It looked almost like a lava lamp with gold rings circling the bottom. It also looked as if there was a fire burning inside, the mouth of the lamp was a mix of white and black where it would have burned.

"Huh…" Lloyd remarked. Maybe some poor soul got lost wandering the woods at night and left their lamp here. "I can't wait to show them back at the camp." The blonde gently wrapped the red lamp in a thin brown cloth before placing it in his satchel.

He continued searching through the forest but as the day drew to an end, Lloyd turned around and began to make his way back to their camp. While trudging over roots and past bushes he'd cleared away earlier, he pulled out the ornate red lamp and unwrapped it. While admiring the flaming swirls he saw that there were still a few specks of dirt covering the glass. Using the cloth, he wiped over the dirt and brushed it off. Satisfied and truly seeing the beauty of this ancient lamp, Lloyd grazed his hand over one of the golden rings.

The ring began heating up and at first the blonde just moved his hand up to the neck, curious and thinking it was just his imagination. He brushed his fingers over the gold once more and this time a small puff of white smoke exploded out of the top.

"Ah!" Lloyd jumped back and in doing so, dropped the lamp and tripped on the uneven ground. He landed on his back but quickly recovered and lifted himself into a sitting position. When he brushed the hair away from his face, his eyes landed on the striking red that stood out from the green around it like a sore thumb. And no, it wasn't the red lamp. This was an actual person that too was sitting on the ground.

His facial features were scrunched together as if he was in pain, which would be likely since he was rubbing his head. His hair was brushed out of his face, thick brown strands that were tied into a small bun at the back of his head. Some fell out of the bun though, they rested at the sides of his face. And his face was definitely something worth staring at. Irises that appeared to be made of shining gold, skin that was a light tanned colour, a jawline that was mind-bogglingly straight. His eyebrows were arched in a menacing manner, one of them had a cut through it, a cut that looked to run over his eye and end on his cheek bone. His lip and nose had piercings, two small golden hoops that hung from his facial features. His entire attire consisted of golds, blacks and reds. He seemed to be wearing a black jeans, red shirt and around both his wrists and his neck were thick black rings with symbols circling them in red.

Lloyd would have continued to gape at the handsome man if it wasn't for the voice that sent a spark of lightning shooting through his back. His brain floated on cloud nine just for being close to this unbelievably hot being. "Thanks for dropping me. I _really_ appreciate that." The gold irises turned to Lloyd. All he could think about was how stunning that frown and raised brow was. Who knew a frown would be sexy?

"I dropped… you?" The blonde asked as soon as he could form a coherent thought. He lifted himself up and walked over to the other, Lloyd was about to offer a hand but the brunette seemed to _float_ up on his own. "Ohmygosh!" he exclaimed and jumped back away from the other person.

The brunette flashed a devilish smirk, making Lloyd feel like melting into a puddle. "Allow me to introduce myself. Kai, all powerful djinn… at your service." He bowed and looked up at the shocked blonde who couldn't seem to think of anything to say to that. "Your wish is my command young master." He then said and walked a little closer to the nervous boy.

Lloyd was too blown away to realise how incredible this moment was. He'd found a djinn! An actually, magical, powerful being that could grant wishes and _he_ was its master. "I wish I knew where the First Spinjitzu Master's tomb was!"

Kai tilted his head with a smirk innocently adorning his features, "Your wish is my command." He said slowly and, with a snap of his fingers they both vanished in a flash of light.

The next thing Lloyd know, he was on his back staring up at a ceiling covered in symbols of the elements. "Whoa." He murmured and quickly sat up to get a better view of his surroundings. His head whipped around and took in the reasonably sized room. Everything was made of stone and it was empty. "Where am I?" he asked and looked to the djinn who casually floated in a corner, his bottom half having transformed into a transparent red smoke.

Kai laughed and looked to Lloyd with a smirk, "You're in the First Spinjitzu Master's tomb silly, it's what you wished for isn't it?" Lloyd looked to him a little surprised.

He stood up and began walking over to one of the walls covered in the ancient language. But before Lloyd could get there, his foot sunk down with one of the squares of the floor. "It's booby-trapped." He stated in a quiet voice just before the floor began falling out from under him. The blonde scrambled away from the falling pieces of stone, his heart pounding in his throat while he wracked his brain for an idea of how to get out of the suddenly tiny room. His green eyes shot to the smiling figure floating in the corner. "I-I wish…" Lloyd bit back, if he made a stupid half thought out wish now then he may be in more trouble than he was. "I wish… I was back in the forest."

"Your wish is my command…" he snapped his fingers and in a flash the loud crashing of earth and the aged smell of rock vanished from Lloyd's senses. He was back on the damp soil of the forest, green and brown surrounding him rather than the dark stone walls.

Kai walked up behind him using his height to his advantage and towering over Lloyd slightly. "You have one wish left." He whispered in the boy's ear. By now, the sun was beginning to set and the sky was quickly darkening for the coming cold night. Lloyd looked up and ignored the djinn's words, he started walking. He didn't know where he was going or where he was but a good walk would clear his thoughts. "Did I do something to upset you, master?" Kai asked in mock concern and smirked at the boy's darkening face. "Come on, that was fun."

"There was nothing fun about that." The smaller boy grumbled and cast a glanced at Kai's direction. The djinn was following him while admiring the nature. Lloyd looked up to see dark, threatening clouds forming in the distance. He groaned, "Where are we anyway?"

Kai hummed while still following the blonde, "How should I know? I just grant wishes, I don't teach geography." Lloyd scoffed and faced the cocky looking being.

"And here I thought you were an all-powerful djinn." Lloyd said with a raised eyebrow.

"I am, but I'd rather not use my awesome powers to help an idiotic human."

Lloyd groaned again and continued trudging through the dense forestry. After a while, he could hardly see in front of him. His flashlight refused to co-operate and matches weren't doing it. All Lloyd could do was keep moving forward and hopefully stumble upon their camp.

He shivered as another icy wind fluttered through his hair and clothes, chilling him to the bone and making goosebumps rise on this already pale skin. The only things he could hear were the whispering sounds of the trees rustling in the wind, the smaller animal's hiding away from the cold, and the faint sound of water. Lloyd followed the water but with most of his body already frozen, he wasn't very careful and slipped.

He fell forward with a yelp into the small river running by, he covered his face and luckily his head didn't get injured. But his ankle wasn't so lucky. Pain shot through his leg and he slowly lifted himself up. Kai was laughing his ass off while the soaking wet, cold blonde dragged himself over to the bank of the river to examine the throbbing ankle. "Shit." He muttered when he touched it through his sock and felt around. It would probably swell up, not to mention he wouldn't be able to walk on it.

"What? The little human can't take a fall?" Kai's mocking pierced the darkness.

"This isn't funny." Lloyd retorted and used a nearby tree as leverage to lift himself up, he hopped on one foot and looked out at the river. "I know this river, it leads right to the camp." Elation filled his voice. That is, until he gazed down at his injured ankle.

Kai appeared behind him with a sickeningly evil smile, "Need some help there?"

Lloyd quickly pushed him away, "Get away from me." He growled out and slumped against the trunk of the tree. "I'll just wait till morning, they'll find me."

"Sure they will." Kai rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Make your last wish so that I can be rid of you."

Lloyd raised his eyebrow at the figure who was emitting his own red glow in the darkness. The cold night-time was starting to take its toll, Lloyd shuddered and wrapped his frail arms around his body in an awkward hug. Kai scoffed and looked away. "Why do you hate us anyway?" he asked, turning to the general direction of the djinn, his red glow having faded.

"What?"

"You heard me, oh Mighty One." The blonde shot back and picked up a small plant.

Kai sighed and began pacing. The creepy sounds of crunching damp leaves and sticks were all that accompanied the gentle echo of flowing water. That is, until the djinn spoke, "You use us, capture us and keep us as your toys, pets." He let out an animalistic growl that made Lloyd's head shoot up. "And we can't say shit! Some people don't even use their wishes, they just keep us for the power, assholes." He stood still and turned to Lloyd, his red glow coming back furiously. Lloyd's eyes went wide as soon as he realised the djinn was threateningly coming towards him. He crouched down and covered the injured ankle with his hand. Kai was so close to Lloyd face that he could feel the radiating heat ebbing off his body. "Some make stupid wishes and force us to follow them because they're too dumb to get rid of a murderous djinn." Kai smiled just before squeezing his hand.

Lloyd gasped for air and swatted at the firm grasp in panic, "You just don't understand, do you?" Kai whispered and pressed a little harder, "You can't control me." Lloyd threw himself against the trunk of the tree and hiccupped as he regained his breath. Kai had stood up and walked away to sit further from the boy.

"I'm sorry…" Lloyd mumbled out, afraid of speaking up. He hoped the darkness masked the fear evident on his face. He didn't get a reply and built up the courage to look down. His fingertips just barely grazed the damp sock, he was bleeding. Deciding that he could do nothing right now, he hugged his arms around his chest and pressed his back against the tree.

His eyes had just been shut for a few minutes when Lloyd felt a presence stand in front of him. Nervousness began eating away at him when the figure lowered down to his level and hovered their hands over the injury.

"What are you doing?" His voice heightened in pitch as soon as the warm fingers wrapped around his ankle and this time, with a much gentler touch. "Djinn," Lloyd warned, "don't–" he was silenced by a warmth that travelled up his leg. Lloyd and Kai stayed quiet, the djinn's hand rhythmically massaged the joint until the previous pain was nothing more than a numbed out tingle.

Kai removed his hands and looked up, searching the surprised face of this master. "I was wrong to take my anger out on you." He stated and stood up, "Not all humans are useless excuses of life, some are… good." He flicked his hand and gravity seemed to push Lloyd up off the ground. He stumbled but then quickly followed after the retreating figure of the glowing djinn.

"Hey, wait up." He slowed his pace when he reached Kai's side. "Apology accepted." He chirped with a huge smile, "And thanks for making my ankle better, that would have taken weeks to heal." Kai hummed. "So, uh, where ya going?" Lloyd inquired.

"I'm walking you back to your camp." Kai said simply, and continued looking forward.

"Oh." Lloyd looked around, still surrounded by darkness and nature. "Then what are you going to do?" Kai took a moment before he replied.

"I'm going to go back to my bottle until you're ready to make your final wish." He said, expression slightly saddening.

"And what happens to you when I make my last wish?"

Kai laughed, "You sure ask a lot of questions, human." He turned to face Lloyd. "You could keep my bottle with you but you won't be able to make any more wishes. Or you could leave it somewhere for another human to find it." He shrugged. "It's your choice."

Lloyd didn't speak after that, they continued walking in silence until the moon was towering high above them. The blonde yawed while rubbing his eyes, Kai peeked over before cracking a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" The tired boy asked.

Kai's grin widened, "Nothing, human."

"I have a name you know."

Kai rolled his eyes, "Of course I know. I just feel comfortable this way, would you prefer to be called something else? Master? My Lord? Majesty?" Lloyd laughed and nudged Kai.

"No! None of those, how about Lloyd. Just Lloyd." He said and stared at the ground, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Very well. 'Just Lloyd' it is." Kai smiled and nudged the tired boy back. "Should I carry you?"

"What?" Lloyd turned to face a serious djinn. "N-no, you don't have to carry me. I'm fine." His blush darkened and the he suddenly felt a bit more awake than before.

They stayed still for another few minutes before the silence was broken once again, "You've taken a liking to this body." Kai said, more of a statement than a question. Lloyd could feel his face grow hotter.

"What makes you say that?" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Kai paused his walking and observed Lloyd's face. "You avoid eye-contact when we are being friendly, your heartrate escalates when you are near me and your face changed colour when I asked whether I should carry you and when I asked which title you prefer."

Lloyd looked away, then cursed himself for not proving the djinn wrong. "Fine, yes, I like the way you look." He admitted.

Kai looked unconvinced and took a large step closer, "Only my body?"

Lloyd took an equally large step back, "Just your body." He confirmed and gulped.

Kai smiled and shook his head before moving on, Lloyd followed and within a few more minutes the camp was in sight. "Oh, there's my team. You'll love them."

"Lloyd."

The blonde turned around to see a confused yet saddened Kai. "They can't see me, only my master is able to interact with me." Lloyd frowned but then continued into the camp with Kai closely behind him. Most of the team was still asleep due to the early hours of the morning.

When the two stumbled up to Lloyd's tent there was a slight hesitance in his stance and the blonde's apprehension could clearly be seen in his fidgeting fingers. Lloyd didn't exactly know what to do as of now. Did he make some stupid wish and ask for ice-cream, then just let the djinn go? Or keep a powerful being, capable of unimaginable death and destruction, in a lava lamp to be at his beck and call? No. Lloyd didn't really like either of those options.

"Is something troubling you?" The slightly raspy voice sounding from behind Lloyd. Even in the deathly silence of night the boy still couldn't hear Kai clearly over the significantly louder pounding of blood rushing to his ears.

But his flustered face was soon quenched by the growing dread gathering in his chest. "Kai…" the djinn's name sounded pained as it slipped off his tongue, "I… I don't want you to keep being my-my servant." The last part was even harder to say when realisation quickly dawned on him. It didn't matter that Kai had been calling him 'Master' all day, servant just sounded too derogatory for such an awe inspiring being.

"Am I not fulfilling?" Came Kai's quick response. Lloyd made haste of turning himself around to correct the djinn but instead of the confused and hurt expression Lloyd was prepared for, he'd come face-to-face with a smirk.

Lloyd bowed his head to hide the darkening shade of red spreading over his cheeks from embarrassment, he certainly wasn't lying when he said he like the way Kai looked.

"You do not necessarily have to make your final wish to release me from captivity." Kai paused for a moment, and for the first time that night he looked unsure and even a little hopeless, "Either way I'll still be bound to that bottle."

"What if I wished you free?" Lloyd pipped up with sudden childishness, "Like Aladdin!"

Kai laughed and shushed his master before a glum look overtook his stunning features. "Unfortunately that's not the way it works. I am to be a servant forever, you cannot wish me free – and you most certainly cannot break my bottle!" Kai reached over in alarm when Lloyd raised the shining glass object over his head. "I spent centuries in there, you can't just destroy it."

"And what happens if I do?" The blonde asked mischievously while he raised an eyebrow. Kai's scowl deepened considerably, sending a shock of fear and intrigue shooting through his body.

"If you do, then you'll have to face the wrath of a pissed off djinn."

Lloyd just barely let the glass container slip, two or three of the shinning gold rings falling past his fingers. "I think I'll take my chances."

With those words the shining object fluidly fell from Lloyd's smaller hands and plummeted to the ground, on its way to be shattered. Luckily, thanks to an incomprehensible control of gravity, the lamp slowed to a stop just before clattering to the cold dirt. With an unhappy grumbled, Kai crouched down and retrieved his home.

"You—"before he could even begin his lecture he was silenced by something soft.

Of course he knew how to kiss, many female – and even a few male – masters had used him in more ways than one. Petty wishes that hardly lasted for more than an hour. Point being, when the significantly younger human pressed their lips together in a surprise kiss, he was a little more unprepared than he'd liked.

The boy sucked on his bottom lip around the gold piercing while his hands rested on the djinn's neck, as Kai rose to his full height Lloyd had to stretch up on his toes to reach that far.

When the blonde finally pulled away, neither of them were exactly jumping for joy. Kai's solemn expression did little to portray his emotion and Lloyd suddenly felt very stupid for kissing him. "I-I'm sorry," he spluttered out, face, neck and ears going red with embarrassment and rejection. All he got in reply was an ear pounding silence smothering him.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Lloyd asked, desperately looking for a reaction out of the djinn. He reached a hand out, and immediately felt like he'd been impaled through his heart, when Kai took a step back.

"I'm sorry, okay? It was stupid to kiss you like that." Lloyd tried not to feel the pain flooding his chest, which at the moment felt ready to combust, and instead focused on keeping his voice low enough not to be heard. "Can't you at least say something?"

Kai pursed his lips and eyed Lloyd though narrowed golden irises. "You're my master, nothing more." He bit out with a thunder that made Lloyd's entire body shake with fear.

"But–"

"Nothing. More." Kai's stance wasn't threatening in the least but the authority in his voice made the blonde think and _he_ was the slave instead of Kai.

"Fine." Lloyd croaked out through his constricted throat, it was making the task of breathing much harder. Mint green eyes glanced over the rest of his camp, relieved to see that no one had awoken from what sounded like an earthquake. But Lloyd didn't want to stay outside anymore, all he really wanted was to fall asleep for a few centuries.

Exhaustion quickly took hold of him and his vision struggled to stay focused. With shallow breathing, a wobble in his step and the burning tint of red covering his cheeks, Lloyd turned around and walked through the cloth folds of his tent.

 ***Lovely break***

"Hey Lloyd, where'd you vanish to yesterday?" A slim, ginger-haired boy appeared next to Lloyd with a lunch tray of his own in hand. The blonde didn't need to look up to recognise the abnormally cheerful voice, he focused rather on making his way to the first open table.

"I just got a little side tracked," he wanted to say more, to tell the team how he'd stumbled upon a djinn's lamp, how he'd almost died in a booby-trapped room in the First Spinjitzu Master's tomb. But the words never surfaced, nor did he try to force them. He wasn't in the mood to remember what happened yesterday, last night especially. Kai followed him, this time in a change of clothes.

The djinn donned a mahogany sleeveless cloak that ended at his knees and had a high neck collar. A large slit travelled up to his lower abdomen to reveal a black shirt which matched the dark pants and bulky boots. Accents of gold were scattered over his body, most were thick bands that circled his arms while others were more subtly laced through the hem of his cloak. The piercings on his face had also changed, no longer did he sport the shining gold rings through his nose and mouth. Now it was two ebony rings through his lip and a light and intricate tattoo, which matched his whole gothic look, swimming around his scared eye. However, even though most of his attire had changed, he still wore the ebony rings circling his neck and wrists.

Lloyd didn't really focus too much on Jay's babbling. He already had a hard time eating while admiring the dark djinn sitting opposite him. Kai would occasionally cast odd looks to the rest of his team and Lloyd had to hold back from laughing when the mighty djinn forced Jay to eat his fork, much to Zane's horror. But the silence was bliss.

Breakfast had gone as normally as always with a few people presenting what they'd found the previous day and new paths that may lead to the tomb. It was all very boring to the blonde who dozed off through half the speaking.

"Your life is so sorrowfully boring, Master." Kai was currently tampering with a jewel from one of the display cases. He claimed it was from the underground caves where the First Spinjitzu Master is buried. Lloyd brushed it off but was gripped by the idea all too quickly.

"I think it's pretty interesting compared to most people." Lloyd replied and typed his notes out before snatching the printed paper. He felt the need to keep extra copies of all his work in case of emergencies.

"Humans have clearly devolved since I was last summoned." Kai replied with an unimpressed look gracing his sharp features.

Lloyd smiled as his shook his head, "I beg to differ. We've just come to rely on technology a bit more."

"You'd practically wither away without it."

"You're clearly not from this century." Lloyd acknowledged with some amusement.

A sudden shockwave of hot air tingled over Lloyd's body, making his fingers shiver just as he was about to slide the papers into their respective folders. "What was that?" he asked and slowly turned around to a smirking djinn.

"Let's go exploring." Kai chirped, ignoring his question, and walked over to Lloyd all while not touching the ground.

The younger boy raised an eyebrow, "I can't, my team went out yesterday." He clarified before turning back around to his desk.

Kai seemed to follow Lloyd like a lost puppy, cloak flaring out behind him. "Okay, what is it that you want from me exactly?" Lloyd asked exasperated.

Kai stopped at Lloyd's abrupt halt, the blonde was staring at him with arms folded and a questioning eyebrow raised. Kai's face was morphed into surprise and he opened his mouth to reply but couldn't find the words.

Then, for the first time since they met, a light glow of pink fluttered oh-so-gently over the djinn's cheeks. Lloyd had to use all his will power to restrain himself from making another stupid move like last night. The djinn looked so childlike, so innocent with a flustered face and a confused expression.

"How about I show you my notes?" Lloyd offered.

Kai cringed, "That doesn't sound fun."

"I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Kai was absorbed in the information Lloyd had gathered from his few years of traveling and exploring. The djinn even looked a little impressed. Kai gladly added his own comments as he read over page after page, giving Lloyd insight into things he never even knew about. Like how there are different realms and he's from one of them. The blonde put up a pretty feisty argument, dismissing the false information but after an hour of what looked like some person screaming at nothing, Lloyd dropped the subject and admitted defeat. Much to the djinn's amusement.

"Have you decided on your final wish yet, Master?" Kai casually asked as he sat on a nearby rock. Lloyd was lying on his back, admiring the glittering stars of night.

"Not yet." He mumbled softly.

Kai huffed and ambled over to Lloyd's side to lie next to him. Lloyd turned his head to see the glowing gold eyes of the djinn staring back at him. Kai was on his side with a hand tucked snuggly under his head. "Why did you kiss me?" He asked seriously, and yet the trickle of curiosity still seeped through.

Lloyd turned to look back up at the sky with a light blush ghosting over his features, "It's like I said; I found you attractive."

"In what way?" Kai wasn't satisfied with that answer. He portrayed an almost childlike interest.

Lloyd however didn't find the topic very pleasant, "Just the way you look, okay? Can we drop the subject now?" He was getting flustered even in the cool hours of evening.

"No." Kai replied simply, "It wasn't just for the way I looked, it was something else." Lloyd turned to give him a sceptical look, "I've been around long enough to know that a human's kiss says all the words they can't."

"A _human's_ kiss?"

"Yes," Kai said and looked up at the sky. "And you didn't just lock lips for the way I _looked_."

Lloyd snorted and they sat in momentary silence before he asked, "How do djinn's kiss?"

Kai pondered for a second before replying, "Well, we don't connect on a physical level as much as we do on a spiritual level. We link minds with our partner and share thoughts," he turned his head to look back at Lloyd's intrigued expression.

"Show me." The blonde stated, a soft expression on his darkened features.

Kai huffed out laughter, "It's not something I normally do, plus I don't even know if you'll be able to handle it."

"I wish you'd kiss me – like a djinn." Lloyd blurted out.

Kai's face turned sombre, "You're going to waste your wish on that?" Lloyd nodded, determined. "How do you know I wasn't lying, I could have screwed with you. What if we kiss by eating the others lips?"

"But you're not lying." Kai pursed his lips and looked at the crescent moon shining down on them.

"Do you humans not know that you should never trust a djinn?" Kai played with the rim of one of his bracelets, "Fine. Get up."

Lloyd obeyed without a word. He'd swapped his green shirt for something warmer and opted for a light brown hoodie with matching black beanie and gloves.

The surprising movement of Kai gently tilting his chin up made the blonde's heart race at the soft contact. "Your wish is my command." Kai whispered and rested his forehead on Lloyd's.

All of a sudden the younger boy was assaulted with an overwhelming tsunami of feelings. He clutched his hands to stop them from shaking with the tingling feeling spreading through his body. His spine was set alight with searing fire, rocketing up his back and swarming over his brain. The flaming tongues were only half of it though, accompanying their agonising pain were hordes of intense emotions. Anger, confusion and pain were most prominent.

Kai closed his eyes and cupped Lloyd's face, but the blonde refused to relax into the touch. Lloyd shut his eyes tightly to hold back pained tears and shuddered after ever wave of pounding feelings.

His mind was shattering from the sheer power that ebbed off Kai, and he was once again reminded that this was indeed an all-powerful being. He clenched his teeth as a shiver wracked his paining body, he couldn't keep this up for much longer, it was getting all too much. Lloyd was starting to regret his final wish, he should have asked for the stupid ice-cream.

All the pulsing emotions shocking his body, the scalding heat of passion, the agonising fury of fire, there was so much _fire_ , burning him and leaving his back scorched black by its flames.

"Kai…" Lloyd whimpered, cursing himself for being so weak but also not being able to think about anything else besides the pain. "I-it hurts." The djinn opened his eyes and looked to Lloyd's shining green orbs, glossed over with barely withheld tears.

And then Lloyd was overcome with all new types of emotions. The burning subsided but the heat still held its passion, in place of the terrifying flames were now blossoms of soothing joy. Happiness, love, caring, fun, mischief. It felt amazing.

Lloyd's body immediately relaxed into his touch, finally being able to appreciate the gentleness of Kai holding his face.

"Does that feel better?" Kai asked, a lax expression facing Lloyd.

"Much." The blonde replied while he hummed and closed his eyes. His shoulders sagged with comfort and he almost felt like falling asleep under the darkened sky.

But before his mind fluttered to the serine embrace of sleep, Kai pulled away. Lloyd made a soft winy noise, earning himself a laugh from the djinn.

"Wow," Lloyd breathed out, "That… that was mind-blowing." He added with a wide smile stretching across his lips.

"Hmm. I'm sorry it was so strong at first, I wasn't filtering anything." Kai rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "It's the first time I've ever done that."

Lloyd looked up at his face to see his cheeks dusted with a dark blush, "I was your first djinn-kiss?" he asked, grin widening with mischief.

"Yes, I suppose you are." Kai smiled as he brought his hand back up to hind Lloyd's face while his other rested on his hip. Then the djinn smoothly connected their lips. Even though the experience was over, Lloyd could still feel the steady trickle of energy dripping off Kai's lips. He wanted that, he wanted to feel the passion of his emotions again. Maybe not as forceful as before but he still wanted a taste.

The blonde grazed his tongue over Kai's bottom lip, promptly asking for permission while toying with the black rings piercing his lip. His hands securely held onto the djinn's shoulders, one hand drifting down his arm as he stretched up to deepen the kiss. Once Kai gave in under his prodding, Lloyd eagerly satisfied himself, running his tongue over teeth and cheeks with vigour. Lapping up the spicy taste of lust and emotion that Kai appeared to be drenched in.

When they parted, Lloyd's lips were red and shinning, slightly parted as he panted to catch his breath. "So, am I still your master and nothing more?" The blonde asked with a smug grin.

Kai leaned back down and placed soft kisses on the corners of his parted lips, "I think you're the exception. For now." He mumbled against the burning cheeks.

"I'm fine with that, my djinn."

With a glow of red and the sight of fluttering smoke, the two were curled together on the small bed in Lloyd's tent. The blonde blinked in surprised, now dressed in his usual sleepwear while Kai wore a thin silk shirt and shorts, still shackled in black bands.

Not finding anything wrong with the sight of a peaceful djinn cuddling next to him, Lloyd relaxed again and snuggled further into his warm chest. "Kai, will you stay with me for a while longer, please?" Lloyd spoke quietly while tracing the red designs on his neck band.

"Your wish is my command."

…

 _ **I LOVED writing this! I was struggling to get it done because I've been swamped with exams and I've kinda been slacking off Ninjago fanfic… I've fallen in love with Karma! Why oh why is he a fictional character?! WHY?**_

 _ **Whatever, don't mind me and my fawning. If you liked this fic then please don't hesitate to leave a review, it always brings a smile to my face when I read your awesome thoughts.**_

 _ **Bye-bye for now. I'll be taking a break from Ninjago for a little while, I want to try writing an ASSCLASS fanfic, however; I do have a few ideas for another multi chapter story for Ninjago.**_


End file.
